The Paradox Andropov
The Paradox Andropov is the seventh episode of the first season of Treadstone. It aired on November 26, 2019. Synopsis Doug gets intel. Petra visits a comrade. Tara hits rock bottom. Bentley makes a choice. Plot Star-Crossed Lovers Following his wild drug-induced escape in the previous episode, Bentley awakes to find himself face to face with Young Petra, her gun leveled on him. Bentley confronts her over manipulating him, but then she turns her gun and kills an approaching KGB soldier, a sign that she might actually be on Bentley's side. Without any other choice, Bentley decides it might be time to start trusting this mercurial woman. They make their way to an abandoned KGB safe and plan their next move. Bentley takes a moment alone to go for a walk when he makes out a CIA agent, Pete Wilson, tracking him. Bentley subdues him in the middle of a ground as Wilson draws his gun and shoots at Bentley, who dodges the bullet then turns Wilson's own gun on him and shoots him in the chest. Bentley returns to Petra at their hideaway, on the verge of a breakdown after having killed a fellow CIA agent. Petra then reveals to Bentley that Meisner survived Bentley's attack and is still alive, training not only the missing Agent Matheson but also others, and the way to find them is through none other than Yuri. As she reassures him that they'll find them, the moment turns to one of compassion and then romance, and Bentley gives way to Petra's affection. Reunited At Last Following the lead she got from her former comrade Max in Episode 3, Petra arrives in Mykonos as she stakes out Yuri Leniov's mega yacht. Petra follows Yuri to his mansion in Mykonos, where she observes Yuri meeting with Senator Eamon Wray, who Petra doesn't know, but who is the subject of Becker and Levine's suspicions surrounding Treadstone. Petra sneaks into the house and surprises Yuri in his kitchen, or so she thinks. As Petra accuses Yuri of forgetting his former alliances and selling out Mother Russia, Yuri calls his guards in, then reveals that he's been tracking her since she set foot in Mykonos. Though he has the drop on her, Yuri lets her go to live out her remaining days at her country farmhouse. Soyun Gets a Makeover Soyun exits the trunk of the SUV that she smuggled herself in to find herself in Seoul. She attempts to gain access to Shin, but he's holed up behind security at an upscale restaurant. Realizing that she'll never gain access dressed as is, she pickpockets a wallet from a couple rich civilians and enters a high-end fashion boutique. Within a matter of minutes, she is transformed from a modest North Korean woman to a fashionista who could fit in with the chicest crowd in Seoul. She then improvises a homemade listening device and walks straight up to the front of the line at a trendy Seoul nightclub, saying that she's there to meet with her Russian friends. Tara's Worst Nightmare Tara, Sebastian, and Meghan arrive at Sebastian's luxurious penthouse in Berlin, and the old spark between Tara and Sebastian continues to get in the way of Tara's plans to get to Yuri. Finally, Tara succumbs to Sebastian's endearing advances and the two former lovers come together once again. Later, Tara, Sebastian, and Meghan are driving through Berlin when they get suddenly run into by a car and pinned in between two different cars. A man in a black ski mask reaches through the broken window and knocks Tara out. Tara wakes up in a warehouse, tied up next to Meghan and Sebastian, trying to figure out what just happened to them. A man named Reed walks in flanked by two henchmen, and questions Tara about the money. Tara barely has a moment to hesitate before Reed shoots Meghan in the head! Tara is in a state of shock, but Sebastian needs to keep her focused on keeping them alive. She gives Reed the access key and they transfer the $500 million that Tara had been given to buy the Stiletto 6 launch codes to an unknown account. Tara and Sebastian are then covered with hoods and dropped off in an alleyway in Berlin, left to pick up the pieces. In spite of the horror of seeing her old friend shot, Tara tells Sebastian there's still no way she's giving up the chase. Near the end of her leads, Tara calls an old contact named Nolan Lavelle, who was made infamous from one of Tara's old stories. She asks about Treadstone, and he plays coy, but tells her to ask again if she's ever in Moscow. Tara has her next lead… Doug and Samantha Go On The Run Doug arrives home to find Samantha in the process of cutting her hair in anticipation of a life on the run. Doug is impressed to see that Samantha already has their go-bags ready to go, and they hit the road. Though they might be safe for now, Samantha knows that they're in the middle of something big, and there's no way whoever's behind Doug's reactivation is going to let them escape this easily. Later, Samantha waits in the car as Doug approaches the house of Marcus Sachs, a geologist who was going to be one of his next targets. Samantha watches as Doug urgently talks to Sachs' wife, then enters the house, only for it to explode a moment later. Cast Main Cast *Jeremy Irvine as J. Randolph Bentley *Brian J. Smith as Doug McKenna *Omar Metwally as Matt Edwards *Tracy Ifeachor as Tara Coleman *Han Hyo-joo as Soyun Pak *Gabrielle Scharnitzky as Petra Andropov *Emilia Schüle as Young Petra *Michelle Forbes as Ellen Becker *Michael Gaston as Dan Levine *Shruti Haasan as Nira Patel Media Gallery Videos Treadstone Preview On Season 1 Episode 7 Of Treadstone on USA Network Treadstone Sneak Peek Doug And Samantha Hit The Road Season 1 Episode 7 on USA Network Category:Treadstone Episodes